Renesmee for the Week
by love-elaine
Summary: What happens when the Cullens go on seperate trips and leave Emmett and Jasper behind to watch Nessie? Chaos ensues!
1. Oh No

Emmett's POV

I was sitting on the couch when I saw a flash go before my eyes. Alice. That little pixie! What was she up to now?

"Bye Babe!" I heard Rose yell to me as she ran across the living room.

"But where…" Too late. She was already out the door.

Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw I had a text from Rose.

It read:_ Gone to Paris with Alice for the week. Be back soon. Love you!_

Great.

Suddenly, Jasper yelled "The lust!" and ran out the door.

"Well that was weird," I muttered to myself.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Edward and Bella running at vampire speed towards the door.

My phone buzzed again.

It was from Bella.

_Going on… second honeymoon..jgkjsal… be back… soon… jskljflk… please take care… of Ness._

Ughh. Now I understood Jasper.

Speaking of the emotion controller…

"Finally! Their gone!" Jazz said as he walked back in the door.

"Yeah!" I replied. "And so is everyone else!"

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" Jasper asked, a confused expression on his face.

"They went on that business trip to New York, member?" I said.

"Oh. Right," he said back.

"Yeah. And we're stuck watching Nessie."

His smile faded and a quiet "Oh no," escaped his lips.

**So here's the deal. Review's=Happy me. Happy me=New chapter. New chapter=Happy you (hopefully). I'm going to try and update as fast as I can but I can only go so fast. I just started school again and my teachers give us boat loads of homework and so I am working my butt off to get it all done and still have time to write. But I promise that if you review I will put up a new chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. What?

Jasper POV

_What the _hell_ are we gonna do?!_

"We can't watch her!!! Is the rest of our family _CRAZY_?!?!" I screamed.

"Dude, calm down! You're sending out your panickyness." **(A/N: That's our Emmett!)**

I calmed down a bit but I was still high strung about this whole "watching Ness" thing.

"Really; how hard could it be to watch a six year old, Jazz?"

"You're right Emmett! How hard_ could_ it be to watch a six year old who looks, acts, and _thinks_ like a _13 _year old?! She's a frickin' teenager!" I all but screamed back.

"So she should be able to take care of herself for the most part. We won't have to worry about her much," Emmet said.

I took a minute to think this over.

"You do have a point, brother."

**RPOV**

"Who won't you have to worry about much?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Oh, umm, no one," Uncle Jasper said.

Humph. This sounded interesting…

"O…k… Well then," I said.

I walked over and sat on the couch next to Uncle Emmett.

"What's up homie G?" Emmet said in his "gangsta voice".

I gave him a high-five and then turned my attention back to Uncle Japer who was sending out panic, though I'm sure it wasn't purposefully.

"Why all the panic, Uncle Jasper?" I asked curiously.

"Oh… no reason."

Suspicious…

"If you're sending it out, there has to be something wrong," I said.

"It's just that… we're watching you for the week."

"_WHAT?!?!"_

**Yaaaay!!! I am so happy that I have gotten reviews and hits. Especially since this is my first FanFic and I thought it sucked. I know these chapters are short and I will try to make them longer once I get into things. Same deal as last with reviews. Be nice and press that pretty little button. It only takes a minute to review. And if you don't I will send the evil robot with a crowbar to attack you; and trust me, it hurts.**


	3. Smashed

**RPOV**

Oh no! No no no no no!!! This can't be happening!

How could my family leave me here with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper?

My dad knows better than that!

He was probably too caught up in kissing mom to realize just what he had done.

"Ness! There's no need to have that horrified look on your face! I mean, we're not that bad! Out of the whole family we are probably the most funnerer!" Uncle Em said.

I turned my head and stared at him. I started shaking my head.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That's just like you Uncle Em," I told him.

"Anywho's … What do you want to do first?"

"I'm not sure Uncle Em. I don't think I'm quite over the shock of being told I'm stuck with you guys for a whole week."

"I think my heart just broke," Uncle Emmett said and pretended to shed a tear.

"You'll get over it, Em," Uncle Jasper told him.

Uncle Emmett just glared at him.

"So first I think we should buy Nessie a car."

I gave my crazy uncle a questioning look.

"I'm _six _Uncle Em."

"So?" he said like a little kid.

I just sighed and shook my head.

"Uncle Jasper, is there any blood in the fridge?"

"Yeah; I think Carlisle restocked this morning."

"Cool," I said and headed towards the kitchen.

I opened the fridge door and grabbed out a container of blood.

I walked over and got a glass from the cabinet and poured myself some blood.

Just as I went to put the container back in the fridge, I heard a crash and an "oops" come from the living room.

I slammed the refrigerator door shut and ran into the living room to see what had happened.

I gasped when I saw Grandma Esme's favorite vase lying on the floor in pieces.

"Uncle Em... What did you do?"

"Why does everyone _always _suspect its meeee?" Uncle Em cried.

"Because it _is _always you! And stop your whining! You're making me feel like a hormonal teenage girl!" Uncle Jasper yelled back.

I glared at them and then said "Uncle Emmett, go sit on the couch and _don't_ _move_!! Uncle Jasper, you start picking up the pieces. I'll go get the crazy glue."

On my way to the kitchen for the crazy glue, I heard another crash.

"Uncle Emmett!!! I thought I told you not to move!!!"

I walked back into the living room.

The small, glass topped coffee table wash smashed and splintered.

"What happened?!?!" I asked, noticing the angered but apologetic look on Uncle Jasper's face.

"Weeellll… I was watching Dora and she didn't know where Troll Bridge was so I told her it was behind her but _obviously_ she didn't hear me so I told her again and she still didn't hear me so then I yelled it at her and she didn't point to it so I got really mad and smashed the table," he said in a rush.

I sighed.

Uncle Jasper and I started putting the vase back together while Uncle "he-who-I'm-to-mad-at-to-name" sat on the couch.

After putting the vase back together perfectly, we started on the table.

All in all, it took us about 5 minutes to get both the vase and table together because of our super vampy speed.

"Done!" I sighed as I brushed my hands on my shorts.

"Well. Now that that's taken care of, what do you want to do?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Is that all you think about Uncle Emmett? What we're gonna do this week?"

"Noooo…"

"Ughhh!!!"

"Whatever. So, what's the plan?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"Ummm… I don't know, really."

I looked turned to look at my blonde uncle and noticed that his eyes were a dark, unhealthy brownish-gold.

I turned to look at Uncle Em and noticed that his eyes were the same.

"I guess we could go hunting. You and Uncle Em look like you could use something to drink and I'm kinda thirsty sooo…" I told him.

"That'd be great!" he replied.

"Let's head out then!" I said excitedly.

How bad could it be hunting with my uncles?

I mean, I've gone hunting with them before…

Of course, that was with the whole family…

But still!

Well, I guess I will just have to find out.

**What will happen when Emmett, Jasper, and Nessie all go out hunting? I guess you will just have to keep reading to find out! I'm so mean! Haha.**

**The next chapter should start to get into the fun stuff. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, I swear. I just don't want to make them too long and start rambling and all that jazz.**

**Hooray!!!!!! 225 hits!!! I just wish I could get that many reviews!!! Come on people!!! Press that pretty little button and you'll be on your way to making my day!!!**


	4. Hunting

**EmPOV**

I was running, the wind whistling through my (non-existent) hair, the hard dirt ground flying underneath of my feet.

"Emmett! Why do you have that look on your face?"

Stupid Jasper!

He just had to ruin my moment, didn't he?

"What look?" I asked him with a harsh 'you ruined my moment' tone.

"The look that says you're too happy. You know; the one that makes you look like you're a guy with flowing golden hair riding a unicorn through the clouds."

"Oooohhhh," I said. "That one."

Nessie giggled and I figured it was because of Jasper's unicorn comment.

Although, unicorns _were_ quite cool…

I wonder what they would taste like…

_GASP!! _What are you saying Emmett?!?! You could never eat a _unicorn_!!

"Uncle Em, snap out of it we're here!" Ness yelled at me.

"Ok ok!" I replied.

Hmph. Replied is a funny word. I like said better.

"EMMETT!!!"

This time it was Jasper _and _Nessie.

I realized I had stopped dead (haha) in my tracks while thinking about 'replied'.

Now I knew the reason for the name yelling.

**RPOV**

We were running towards are hunting spot and it was getting boring.

I kept my head down, watching the ground as it flew under my feet.

I looked up to see Uncle Emmett with a strange expression on his face.

I wondered what he was thinking.

"Emmett! Why do you have that look on your face?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"What look?" Uncle Emmett replied in a rather harsh tone, I may add.

"The look that says you're too happy. You know; the one that makes you look like you're a guy with flowing golden hair riding a unicorn through the clouds."

"Oooohhhh," he said. "That one."

I giggled because of Uncle Jasper's unicorn comment.

Uncle Em noticed and then got another strange look on his face.

Shortly after, we arrived at our spot.

Uncle Emmett still had that look on his face.

"Uncle Em, snap out of it we're here!" I yelled at him.

"Ok ok!" he replied.

He got that look again.

"EMMETT!!" both Uncle Jasper and I yelled at him

**JPOV**

What the hell was wrong with Emmett?

He had this weird look on his face.

"Emmett! Why do you have that look on your face?" I asked.

"What look?" he said with a harsh tone.

"The look that says you're too happy. You know; the one that makes you look like you're a guy with flowing golden hair riding a unicorn through the clouds."

"Oooohhhh," he said. "That one."

I heard Nessie giggle and figured it was from my comment about unicorns.

Soon we arrived at our spot.

Emmett looked dazed again.

"Uncle Em, snap out of it we're here!" Ness yelled at him.

"Ok ok!" he replied.

Yet again, he got that look on his face.

"EMMETT!!" Nessie and I yelled at him.

He snapped out of it and went to crouch behind a tree, as did I.

Nessie followed close behind and soon we were all sitting quietly, waiting for the herd of deer off to the east to come out into the clearing.

The deer moved out and I spotted a huge buck.

"I call the ten pointer!!" I whispered at inhuman speed to the others.

"Whatever!" Emmett whispered back.

"You can have it. I want that one," he said pointing to a buck with an even bigger body than the one I had picked out.

I got ready and then pounced, hitting my mark exactly.

Nessie jumped on a mountain lion and took him down.

She takes after her father in the hunting department, along with many other things.

Emmett went to pounce on his deer but missed terribly and landed right on its antlers.

The deer started running around frantically while Emmett bobbed around and tried to hold on for dear life.

His shirt had gotten caught on a point on the deer's antler.

It stayed that way until, finally, Emmett was thrown off about ten feet, landing with a loud thud.

**RPOV**

Poor Uncle Emmett.

**JPOV**

"Nice Emmett. Nice."

I sighed.

"Alright. I think it's time to go home," I stated.

"I think that's a good idea Uncle Jasper. Besides, I have clothes to go through. I promised Auntie Alice that I would rid my closet of last week's styles. She's taking me to Paris when she gets back so that we can find me some designer stuff."

"That's Alice for ya!" Emmett said.

"I love her to death but I will admit, she can be a handful when it comes to shopping." I replied.

"Let's get going." Ness said.

We turned and headed back towards the house.

**I know. Not the funniest chapter but I'm getting there. Next chapter might take a little longer. I was out of school for a week because I was sick so I am going to have a lot of make-up work to do. **

**Lots of hits, not so many reviews. Thanks to all of you who did review and made my day. So do it again. Review and make my day. **

**(Press that button!!! You know you want to!!!)**


End file.
